Dejame caer en Tentación
by Artemis mirror
Summary: Una pequeña muestrilla de pensamientos que he scrito....u.u aún no se si continua , na mas es un fragmento..mucho caramelo , asi ke kuidado , pk las muelas se les carearán na mas leer....o


No escucharé si me dices que me amas , porqué engañarnos el uno al otro , imaginando que esto puede ser?

No estoy dispuesto a volver a flotar en mi ingenua ilusión de un futuro hermoso , eso ya no se puede... Si esas anheladas y odiadas palabras salen de tu boca yo no escucharé , no voy a dar oídos a la vaga confirmación de aquel destrozo de mis ilusiones...

Hecha añicos sobre las estrellas , descansa mi esperanza , estrellas en las que me cobijé noche tras noche , imaginando que no eran ellas las que me envolvían , si no tus brazos. Cómo evitar sacar un suspiro , al recordar que esto jamás podrá ser?..

Oh, mi pobre alma! Trizada y quebrada , una y otra vez , fortalecida con mentiras que hacían renacer mis esperanzas de las cenizas , como un fénix levantándose , y era un ciclo infinito , mi esperanza moría y nacía , volvía a nacer y volvía a morir...hasta que el fuego fue brutalmente apagado por las agujas de hielo , cubiertas con un veneno mas peligroso que ningún otro ; tu ser. Ese fuego , extinto sin compasión por las duras cuchillas de la realidad , que marcaron en mi piel el mensaje mas espantosamente cierto de toda mi vida: No puedo...

No me permitiría jamás arruinar tu vida , no por ti , si no por mi ...

Egoístamente te veo , y agradezco el placer que provoca en mi observar tu burlona sonrisa contagiándose a otros rostros , paciente espero el momento en el que te pasarás los dedos por el cabello , pensativo y quieto , para deleitarme en tu concentrada expresión...

Yo no podría hacerte daño...si tan solo yo fuera normal , si tan solo no tuviera conmigo este milagro confundido en maldición. No puedo , no te quiero lastimar.

Si te lastimara , toda la escasa luz de mi día se reduciría a un trozo de papel arrugado , repleto de trazos en tinta , intentando dibujar tu perfecto perfil ,intentando imitar tu frescura y esencia , fracasando miserablemente en el intento..ya lo eh intentado , por supuesto.

Pero tú sigues aquí , sano y salvo , y eso me basta...sencillamente , estás...

oooooooooooo-

Cuando la decepción llega , todo se devana en un miserable sentimiento : desesperación...

Desesperación es lo que siento al verte apartar tus brillantes ojos rojizos de mi , con el simple contacto de mis yemas sobre tu piel...Pareces rechazarme , pero tu sonrisa , imperceptible y satisfecha , me dice que no es rechazo lo que te impulsa a hacer esto..

Sólo un angelical pestañeo , triste y melancólico , me indica que en mi presencia , te invade la mas innegable de las tristezas , y yo...

Yo solo pregunto ¿porqué?

Me abrazas con tus brazos pálidos , cubiertos por tu gruesa capa roja , ondulante. Tu cabello delgado apenas roza mi barbilla , pero yo no resisto y hundo el rostro en él , no es mas que un roce de unos segundos , antes de que tú te apartes de mi , y me mires por última vez , como gritándome con los ojos un mensaje que yo aún no logro descifrar por completo...Te giras , te marchas...me abandonas...

Me doy cuenta de que estoy solo , y ésta vez realmente solo...te has ido en mi subconsciente una voz canta , desesperada , que ésta vez , recuperarte será casi imposible...y tu no dijiste nada Remus, y yo no dije nada , cielo...

Mi vida , que ocurre, porqué tus ojos susurran melancolía y tu cuerpo derrama frialdad? de mi no te podrás esconder , mi pecado ,y eso me hace inmensamente desgraciado , si tan solo lo pudieras ocultar de mi , lo dejaría pasar , como un vano aburrimiento hacia mi persona ;como un romance pasajero...Pero , no , no es posible y bien lo sabes...

Y es que nosotros bien sabemos , que la diferencia entre un romance y un capricho , es tan solo que el capricho dura mas , y el nuestro era el mas inmenso e los caprichos...nada nos obligaba a arruinarlo haciéndolo eterno , y todo indicaba que algún día la separación llegaría...pero mi Apocalipsis, no habías prometido tú amarme hasta que en ti no quedara mas que una lágrima , y pretendes engañarme , pues eh escuchado y visto bajo la luna llena, cómo de tus ojos se derraman muchas más lágrimas de las que dices tener...

Qué es , mi tesoro , aquél espantoso ángel que susurra a tu oído , el mas duro de los dolores?... porque , me negarás también que en ti vive ese dolor, cuando bien lo sabemos ambos...

Y yo solo me pregunto , mi ansiado pecado ¿ porqué? .


End file.
